mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Prychol/Fanfik z okazji wakacyjnej nudy
Ostrzeżenie Fanfik zawiera drastyczne opisy ''' W piękny wakacyjny wieczór Apple Bloom samotnie zmywała naczynia po kolacji.Lubiła to zajęcie,odprężało ją i pozwalała zabić czas.Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. -Kto to może być - pomyślała Apple Bloom- Przecież rodzinka miała wrócić o 22 a jest dopiero 19-sta,poza tym mają kluczę. Przez myśl przeszło jej że mogą być to jej koleżanki ze znaczkowej ligii.Idąc coraz bliżej do klamki myśli jej ewoluowały.Z jej przyjaciółek myśl przerodziła się na Berry Punch,klacz ,która po stracie córki nadużywa alkoholu.Pod samymi drzwiami była pewna że to jakiś złodziej pragnący poprzez miłą pogawędkę włamać się do jej domu.Już obmyślała strategie walki gdy zerknęła do judasza.Tajemniczy gość był błękitną klaczą o srebrnych,lekko poczochranych włosach i różowych smutnych oczach,twarz jej była bardzo zniszczona a wory pod oczami mówiły że ta osoba ma poważne problemy ze snem.Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na około 50 lat.W kopycie trzymała bukiet białych róż.Zdziwiło to młodą Apple,przez chwile myślała że to jakaś przyjaciółka babci Smith,następnie uświadomiła sobie że identyczną klacz widziała wielokrotnie w Ponyville tyle że włosy miała bardziej białe.Widząc że zagrożenia najmniejszego nie ma postanowiła otworzyć i spytać czego chce. -Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? -spytała Apple Bloom - Eee dzień dobryyy- odpowiedziała zestresowana klacz uśmiechając się nie szczerze - Czy jest reszta rodziny? Bo chciałam was bardzo przeprosić epizod mi się skończył i teraz mogę powiedzieć że bardzo żałuje i przepraszam.Nie panowałam nad sobą. - Proszę ,ale za co pani przeprasza? -zdziwiła się Bloom-Nie ma wrócą późno -Nie wiem czy powinnam mówić,jesteś jeszcze młoda abym Ci mogła powiedzieć,chodzi o twoich rodziców Apple Bloom te słowa zaszokowały,wiedziała że jej rodzice zgineli w jakiś okolicznościach,jednakże nigdy rodzina nie chciała jej powiedzieć w jakich.Przez myśl przeszło jej że może wyciągnie coś od tej klaczy,zresztą i tak była to dla niej zbyt ciekawa sytuacja aby zrezygnować. - Wie pani co,niech pani tu przeczeka.W końcu na przeprosiny nigdy nie jest za wcześnie,może kawy? -Dziękuję za propozycje,chętnie skorzystam,bo powiem Ci szczerze że jak myślę o tym aby znowu zobaczyć się z moją leniwą siostrą to mnie krew zalewa.Pozwól że się przedstawię.Jestem Screwy niegdyś właścicielka słynnego sklepu z podkowami Schultz. - Ile pani słodzi? Nic? Dobrze ile mleka dobrze.Niech pani powie za co nas pani przeprasza. -Dobrze - westchnęła Screwy-skoro pytasz za co przepraszam wnioskuje że nie wiesz i pewnie rodzina nie chcę Ci powiedzieć,ale sądzę że powinnaś poznać prawdę i usłyszeć przeprosiny,wiesz kiedyś może nadejść taki moment że epizod mi się nigdy nie skończy -Słucham?-zdziwiła się Apple Bloom tym dziwnym słowa oraz niezwykłą inteligencją gościa -No dobrze zacznijmy od początku-zaczeła swój monolog srebnogrzywa klacz-Jak już wiesz na imię mam Screwy,jestem siostrą bliźniaczką Shoeshine którą pewnie znasz z widzenia.Mój kochany Papa nazywał się Schultz i był pierwszym właścicielem sklepu z podkowami.Zajęty tworzeniem tego interesu dzieci zaczął mieć dopiero w wieku 40 lat.Kiedy skończył 48 lat zaczął dziwaczeć,gadać ze sobą,chodzić bez celu.Pamiętam nawet taką anegdotę gdy w szkole miałam dzień uznania dla rodziny i przyszedł on.Opisywać swój zawód zaczął spokojnie lecz ni z tego ni z owego nagle z rozmowy o podkowach rozpoczął temat o materii,przy czym coraz bardziej się oburzał ;zaczął krzyczeć i bredzić coraz bardziej bez sensu.W końcu nie wytrzymałam i nawrzeszczałam na niego przy całej klasie i wyszłam.Czułam się okropnie,od tej pory nieświadomie czułam wstręt do jego choroby.Po dwóch latach nagle położył się do łóżka i zmienił się w bezosobowego manekina.Po roku zmarł-Tu Screwy przerwała ,zebrała się w sobie i opowiadała dalej-moja mama też była kochana lecz o prowadzeniu interesu nie miała wcale pojęcia a sama była zawsze lekkoduchem.Tę wstrętną przypadłość odziedziczyła moja siostra,która wolała podrywać subiektów niż ich pilnować.Wściekła na ten stan rzeczy sama wzięłam się za prowadzenie sklepu porzucając przy tym szkołę.Na początku szło mi ciężko z powodu niepoważnego wieku nieodpowiedniego dla autorytetu.Z czasem jednak zdominowałam nie tylko sklep ale i rodzinę i przyznam się szczerze że byłam upierdliwa oj bardzo-zachichotała razem z Apple Bloom-Znam to uczucie życia z pedantem powiedziała mała klacz-Wszystko szło dobrze-kontynuowała Screwy-Do zimy 984 roku.Miałam w tedy 18 lat i ciężkie przeziębienie.W tych zimnych dniach wszystko mnie irytowało,starałam się skupić na książce rachunkowej lecz co chwile czułam czyjąś obecność.Wydawało mi się że ściany i meble zachowują się jak żywe istoty,ale nie w taki sposób że się poruszają.po prostu że się wpatrują.Moją irytacje wyładowywałam na mamie i siostrze zarzucając im nie dbałość w prowadzeniu rachunków.Skakałam po łóżkach,głośno tupałam i stukałam po ścianach.Po jakimś czasie zaczęłam słyszeć szmery.Za dnia uważałam to za głupstwo i starałam się je ignorować ,obracając to w żart.Nocami nasilały się i przerażały.A potem mój umysł został potłuczony na tysiące jaźni,jak zbite lustro,mój mózg był jak pęknięte lustro,rozumiesz Pokazuje odpicie ,ale zdeformowane'''-tutaj błękitna klacz załamała kopyta lecz nie płakała.Wzięła łyk kawy po czym kontynuowała historie-Miałam różne dziwactwa,założyłam hodowle ptaków w domu,zachowywałam się jak pies ogólnie jak na ironie to czego nienawidziłam w ojcu to po nim dostałam.Przez tę chorobę nie byłam w stanie prowadzić interesów pogrążona we własnym świecie.W końcu sklep upadł .-Ale-zaczęła nieśmiało Apple Bloom-teraz pani czuję się lepiej,prawda? -Widzisz schizofrenia ma to do siebie że jest to choroba cykliczna,czasami nagle przechodzi i po miesiącu wraca.Nigdy z tym nie wiadomo,ale dość o mnie chyba najwyższy czas abyś poznała tę okropną historię. Oczy młodej klaczy wyrażały podniecenie,po Troubleshoes była drugą osobą tak ciekawą i jednocześnie tragiczną -Przyjaźniłam się z twoimi rodzicami-zaczęła-byli wspaniałymi kucami i piekli wspaniałą szarlotkę,lecz nadszedł dla mnie pewien szczególny okres.Stałam się całkowicie otępiona,pamiętam że mówiłam w dziwnym niezrozumiałym języku ,chodząc koślawo i akcentować swoją mowę w dziwny sposób-tu przerwała uderzyła się mocno kopytem w policzek krzycząc ,,ahivi leppopo staleteet" i przeszła w pokraczny sposób.Apple przez chwile myślała że ma znowu atak ale przerwała i kontynuowała-właśnie tak.Nie dbałam o higienę wpadałam na ulicy na kuce nie zwracając na nic uwagi i wewnątrz mnie szalała nienawiść,do tego wstrętnego grzesznego świata.Nie wiedząc skąd znalazłam się pewnego dnia w jaskini.Nie pamiętam jak tam wszedłam ani jak się stamtąd wydostałam,wiem natomiast że znalazłam tam wieszak ze starym szarym płaszczem i dziwną skrzynkę.Otworzyłam ją a w środku znalazłam metalowe kule z pierścieniami.Polizałam ten przedmiot odwlekłam pierściem i wyrzuciłam za siebie,nic nie czując ale słysząc wybuch.Wzięłam zawartość skrzyni i płaszcz w dużymi kieszeniami.-tu jej głos zaczął być drżący-szedłam po Ponyvill i nagle coś mnie podkusiło aby rzucać te bomby po całym mieście.krzycząc ciągle w tym niezrozumianym języku.To było straszne.-Łzy zaczęły jej lecieć po czym Screwy się rozpłakała-Zabiłam setki niewinnych ogirów klaczy i źrebiąt!.Zabiłam ich,twoi rodzice również oberwali!!!Połowę miasta spaliłam.Połowę!! Przepraszam bardzo Cię przepraszam ze ten paskudny czym błagam przebacz mi!!! Apple Bloom doznała największego w życiu szoku.Siedziała w domu z okrutną klaczą która dokonała eksterminacji niemal całego miasta.Poczuła do niej wielką nienawiść,przez chwile myślała aby ją uderzyć,aby ją zabić za coś takiego co zrobiła.Lecz po chwili uświadomiła sobie że nie była wtedy sobą.To nie jej wina że jest chora,gdyby było inaczej za ten czyn została by powieszona,jednak tak się nie stało.Myślotok przerwał znajomy głos krzyczący ,,Na kwaśny ogryzek co ona tu robi?!".Była to Applejack,koło niej stał Big Mac.Screwy wzięła róże i płacząc przepraszała oraz błagała o przebaczenie.AJ spojrzała na nią z nienawiścią po czym się uspokoiła -Przebaczamy możesz już wracać do domu-powiedziała spokojnie Applejack -Dziękuję,i jeszcze raz przepraszam-rzekła z żalem w głosie Screwy po czym wyszła -Applejack czy to prawda,czy ona zamordowała niemal połowę miasta!?-spytała młoda klacz Applejack i Big Mac zaśmiali się przez chwile po czym Aj rozpoczęła -Opowiadała tą historie z bombami,prawda? Ruda klacz oniemiała,czyli ta historia to tylko urojenia tej wariatki ?-spytała -Czyli ona nie zamordowała rodziców i to wszystko było kłamstwo? -Eeee nie-odrzekł Big Mac -skoro słowo się rzekło chyba czas powiedzieć Ci prawdę-rozpoczęła opowieść AJ-Screwy jak Ci wiadomo jest chora psychicznie,na mieście była uważaną za nieszkodliwego dziwaka.Pomimo jej ekscentryczności była bardzo przyjazną osobą.Zaprzyjaźniła się z naszymi rodzicami.Chętnie pomagała im w sadzie choć był z niej raczej marny pracownik i przy księgowości,tak liczyć potrafiła jak nikt.Pamiętam nawet taką zabawną anegdotę jak kiedyś weszła na wysoką jabłoń i udawała ptaka,przerażeni aby nie spadła wezwaliśmy jej rodzinę aby namówili ją by nie zrzucała ciągle drabiny i zeszła.A w tedy ona rykła ,,HAHA i co teraz Shoeshine,możesz mi skoczyć z tymi twoimi łaskotkami tu mnie twoje wstrętne kopyta nie sięgną jestem nie karalna hahahah".Dopiero jak daliśmy jej szarlotkę to zgodziła się zejść. -To jakim cudem -rzekła młodsza siostra-taka miła osoba mogła zrobić coś takiego? -Widzisz cukiereczku,zaczęło się gdy ty miałaś roczek-rozpoczęła AJ-Miała ona urojenia na temat podmieńców,wszędzie ich widziała.Była bardzo wtedy zamknięta a w jej oczach widać było przerażenie.Idąc kiedyś na naszą farmę zobaczyła jak tata cię obciskuję.Myślała że to podmieniec kradnie twoją miłość.Postanowiła go związać.chwyciła go niespodziewanie i związała,lecz zobaczyła to mama.Natychmiast ruszyła tacie z pomocą.Rozpoczęła się między nimi walka.Zapasy pewnie wygrała by mama,ale tamta odruchowo chwyciła leżący nieopodal kamień i zmiarzdżyła jej czaszkę kilkoma uderzeniami.Ojciec starał się uwolnić lecz związała zbyt mocno węzły przez co się udusił.Zadowolona z siebie wzięła za ogony rodziców i pobiegła na rynek krzycząc ,,Złapałąm podmieńców,mam ich".Widok był koszmarny z zmasakrowanej głowy mamy lała się ciągle krew.Tatko nie wyglądał lepiej.Szybko ją złapali.Ominęła stryczka tylko dlatego że jest niepoczytelna.Teraz siedzi na oddziale psychiatrycznym w Ponyvill i gdy czuje się lepiej wraca przepraszając,nas. -to dlaczego opowiedziała tą historie z zamachem?-spytała Apple Bloom -Widzisz życie dla niej to sen,a ona sama jest jego częścią. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach